


Taking Precautions

by Jeni (BellaGattino)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/Jeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ gets a surprise from his girlfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Precautions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really can't believe I'm even posting these and I don't know if I will continue to post the rest of my BSB stories as they were written when I first got started writing so please excuse me if they suck... *head desk*

The morning greeted him as he lay away watching her sleep. How he had lived his life without her, he would never know. She just made things . . . well, he thought to himself, she just made things better. She always knew how to fix something if it went wrong. Nothing could get under her skin. He didn"t care if he had to wait a life time on her he would get her to love him. It wouldn"t be that hard. She made sure her heart was locked away far from anyone. He knew he could get her to open up. And if he couldn"t then he would still be here. He loved her with all his heart. That was known. And he knew that she loved him more than she had loved a man in years. He couldn"t resist the temptation to run his fingers through her hair. She cuddled into him more as he did this bringing a smile to his face. He loved the way she reacted to his touch. It was amazing how one minute she would be so quiet with slight moans rising from her chest and then the next she would be almost screaming with delight. How could any man not like that? He heard her sigh and knew she was awake.

"Hey baby." He spoke to her softly, his voice more raspy than usual. She wrapped her arms around his waist tighter and spoke, her southern accent stronger from sleep. 

"Hey sexy." She slowly raised her head and he was once again mesmerized by her green eyes. 

"How is my baby this morning?" He said as he ran his hands through her strawberry blonde hair. 

"I'm fine, how are you?" 

"Happy." He said kissing her forehead. 

"Hey now is that all I get . . . a kiss on the forehead. I feel deprived. Guess I'll just have to change that." She said as he noticed the glimmer in her eyes. She pulled the covers back and straddled his waist slowly bending to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her small back. He could never get enough of her kisses. Something about the way she sucked on his tongue drove him crazy. He reached down and pulled back the covers then wrapped his arms back around her and flipped them onto her back. She moaned as she felt his man hood rub against her. 

"So you felt deprived did you?" He said as he watched her pout her famous pout. She nodded and smiled. "Well we can't have that now can we?" She shook her head quickly. He smiled and she said, "Well what are you ahhhhhh!" her back arched as he kissed her spot right below her ear. 

"Oh god, J you are asking for it." She moaned quietly. 

"Yeah I know. I want you. I want in you now." He whispered quietly in her ear. He felt her move her legs and wrap her legs around his waist. 

"Then get in me." She whispered in his ear then nibbled lightly on his ear lobe as she ran her fingernails through the curls at the back of his neck. He slowly reached behind himself and uncrossed her feet then slowly made his way down her body stopping only to tease her nipples into hard throbbing little peaks. He watched her face as he slowly kissed down her stomach. When he reached her mound he softly kissed around her bikini line driving himself crazier than her. He slowly licked from one side of her pussy to the other then gently slipping between her folds to tease her clit. He grabbed her hips as her back arched. He slipped his hands behind her holding the small of her back loving the soft skin he encountered there. He gently massaged the skin as he sucked her clit into his mouth gently biting it. She couldn't handle much more. She had to have him in her. 

"Alex . . . " she practically whispered, "please." 

"Come for me and I'll give you want you want." He said as licked her pussy from the bottom to the top. The flicking her clit back and forth until she was screaming his name. He quickly grabbed her knees and put them around his waist and entered her in one thrust while her body was still throbbing from her orgasm. 

"OH GOD ALEX!" She screamed as he entered her causing her to come again. When her body had started to come down from it's high he slowly pulled out again letting her feel every ridge on his thick cock. She moaned as he pulled out. And she groaned with him as he pushed back in. He started a slow rhythm as he laid down more on her. He pulled her legs up until her right knee was under his elbow and ran his hand up and down her thigh unable to keep his hands off her. 

The watched her face as he pumped into her slowly and she looked up at him. Her green eyes setting him free yet capturing him so strongly he didn't know how to feel. She gently ran her nails up his back as he rotated his hips hitting her g-spot. He felt her contract around him and groaned. He felt her need and sped up. Knowing he couldn't last long if she got any closer, he lifted so she could reach down and touch her clit. God how he loved to watch her. He lifted up completely holding a knee in each hand as he slowly started to increase his speed as she rolled her clit between her fingers. 

"God Alex please . . . " she was cut off by him pounding into her. He groaned as she tightened on him. 

"Baby . . . god . . . you've got to relax . . . fuck." He moaned as she tightened again. He couldn't handle much more. She was so tight and warm he knew he was going to go before she got ready. He felt her back arch and knew she was almost ready. 

"You ready... baby? " He asked as he started pounding harder and harder into her body staying in for a second as he hit her cervix. She grunted each time he pounded into her; her head thrown back in pleasure his name a constant sound flowing from her mouth. 

"Oh god . . . Alex . . . " she moaned as her body was hit with the first wave of pleasure. He felt the walls of her pussy swell and contract around his cock making his head swim in ecstasy. 

"Oh damn, baby . . . God Damnit." She came down enough off her high to run her fingers down his back right before he came driving him to the brink of ecstasy beyond his wildest dreams. He groaned as he felt it coming he went to pull out of her but she grabbed his sides and held him in her as she tightened her muscles around sending him over the brink he had never known with her. "OH FUCK!" He moaned loudly as he emptied his seed within her. He continued to pump into her as he came off his high unwilling to pull himself from her warmth. She pulled him to her tangling her legs with his as he let them go. Laying his head on her chest, she ran her fingers though his hair. 

"Why.... Why did. Why did you make me do that?" He said as he lay on her. 

"I wanted you in me, completely." She answered him as he raised himself off her a little to look into her eyes. 

"But what if, something happens?" He asked her as she stroked his cheek. She had never been so loving, what was going on, he asked himself. 

"If that happens, it happens baby. But I started the pill two months ago." She smiled at him as his eyes shot open and a smile broke across his face. 

"Oh." She smiled at him and nodded. He gently kissed her on the lips then cuddled into her breast and listened to her breathing. 

"I love you too, Alexander." She answered him with a smile. He looked into her eyes and knew his dream had come true. 

"I love you too Skyla."


End file.
